A Different Path
by liznsmitty
Summary: One Shot a different take for Breaking Dawn Bella finally understands Edward's controlling nature. Rated M for language.


**Here's a one shot I wrote a while ago a different direction to Breaking Dawn. I don't own Edward, Bella, or Jacob all that credit goes to Stephanie Meyer. Rated M for language.**

"I refuse to make love to you again until you're changed, I will not hurt you anymore." I stared at him in disbelief. "are you shitting me?" his eyes widened I hardly ever cussed in front of him but little did he know I cursed like a sailor in my head, and he just pissed me off enough, I lost my filter. "no, as you put it I am not shitting you, look at yourself Bella you're covered in bruises and my hand prints." God he's thick "I just told you they don't hurt, and I bruise easy." He shook his head I knew this was a losing battle. He started to talk but I cut him off. "you know what, why don't you sit here and have a pity party for one. I am going swimming." I climbed off the bed and went to the bathroom, I didn't bother covering up I slammed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. "aw fucking hell." I looked in the mirror and all I saw were white down feathers in my hair, just great. I hopped in the shower and got all the damned feathers washed out. I decided to wear the string bikini the bruises really weren't that bad and I wanted to show him what he was missing. I was still pissed at him for always making decisions without me, choosing what he thinks is best for me, and not listening to my feelings or concerns.

Even though he can't read my mind he still thinks he knows me, he doesn't. I walked out of the bathroom towel in hand and swung my hips towards the door. "Bella please lets talk about this you're being childish." My face turned red and not because I was blushing. I turned to him and I saw fear in his eyes. "you know what Edward fuck off." He sat there with his mouth hanging open since he thought I was being childish I made sure to flip him the bird on the way out to drive my point home. I walked in the warm sand towards the beach. I placed my towel in a nearby tree and ran towards the water. I jumped in and the water felt good on my skin. I decided that tonight I would tell Edward to go hunt and I would call Alice to come get me so he wouldn't know. I married him yes, but I refused to stay with his stubborn ass until he treated me as an equal and quit making decisions for me all the damned time. After about two hours in the beach water my fingers started to prune he didn't bother me for which I was grateful, I hoped he was somewhere pulling that stick out of his ass, but that was unlikely.

I walked towards the house and went through the French doors when I spotted him sitting on the couch a pissed off look crossed his face. What he was pissed about I don't know probably the fact that I was finally standing up to him and not being the doe eyed silent girl he thought he knew. "so I just got an interesting call from Alice." Blast I shouldn't have made the plans to call her I would have to be quick and think of something when he left later. "oh yeah I guess there's no privacy in this family, so I guess she told you my plans then?" he slowly nodded "yes she did, and she also chewed me out and told me to fix this so we can get back to our honeymoon." Well at least she was on my side. "and?" I wanted to know what his plans were. "Bella I think you're being ridiculous, just because I refuse to sleep with you is no reason to go running back to my family and run from me." I was livid once again. "you dick that's not why I am wanting to go back, you are a fucking moron. I am tired of you making choices for me without asking me first. We are supposed to be equals but it's like you don't know the word. I don't want someone to take all my choices from me I want to be part of the decision making. I am leaving you, do you realize that Edward? I don't want to be immortal, not with you I refuse to live forever with someone who will never let me have a say or speak my mind. You refusing to have sex with your new wife just brought what I have known but been ignoring to the surface."

I was breathing hard. "you need to go hunting before I find a lighter and light your ass on fire." I was dead serious he had just crossed a line where there was no turning back. He looked ashamed and regretful but I wasn't giving in this time, not like I always have. "Bella, please I'm sorry." he was trying to dazzle me that bastard, I guess since I am pissed it doesn't work. "your glamour isn't working it's just pissing me off more. Please just leave." He stood there for a moment then nodded. "fine I will give you some time to think this over, please don't leave we can talk more and work this out when I return. I'm not sure when you acquired such a language but it's not fitting Bella you sound like a sailor." I laughed out loud, he didn't hear a word I said apparently I guess he was right when he said vampires were never changing he was set in his ways and like a stupid teen in love I believed I could change him or just be able to deal with it. I looked at him sadly but still pissed. "you'll never change will you? I'm going to tell you this once. SHOVE….IT…..UP…..YOUR…..ASS!" I stormed out of the living room into the blue room and slammed the door again. I changed into something more comfortable and waited. About an hour later and a couple chapters in my book I was reading I heard a door close. I slowly walked to my door and leaned my head to the door to see if I could hear anything, not that I could he was so damned quiet. I cracked open the door and saw a letter taped to the door. I pulled it off and opened it.

_Bella,_

_I am truly sorry that I have upset you with my actions. I have done some thinking and you are right, I do make choices for you, but you have to realize that they are for the best and it's only with good intentions to keep you safe and alive you don't realize how fragile you are, that I could kill you at any second. I do hope that you stay I can't and won't live without you. If you leave me I will not survive it you are my mate Bella while I know you're not a vampire and cannot understand fully the feelings I have for you, I know you love me, so please lets work this out. I have gone hunting inland and will return in a couple of days. Please take this time to think this over fully._

_With all my love,_

_Edward_

I was flabbergasted why can he not see I am not some fragile human, I survived a vampire attack twice for shits sake. And for him to accuse me of not knowing the depths of his feelings is ludicrous. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice don't act like this which makes me think this isn't a vampire thing but an Edward thing. I used to think he was my soul mate but like the old saying which now I find as fact, love is blind. I can't see how we can work through this he cannot change he's told me this multiple times and I will not submit to his controlling ways any longer. I found the phone and called the one person I knew loved me and Alice couldn't see. "hello Jacob I need your help." He sighed "Bella I can't help you anymore you made your choice please don't make this any harder for me." I sighed "Jacob shut the hell up for a couple of seconds."

He laughed I loved that sound. "alright bells I'm listening." I was relieved. "um ok long story short I am leaving Edward's controlling ass and coming home. I have his credit card so I will be buying you a plane ticket to Rio I will have a boat waiting for you at the main dock and I need you to come get me I will send you the coordinates." It was silent for a beat. "alright Bells finally, of course I will come get you, I can't believe it took you this long to finally see what a dill hole he is." I laughed out loud at that one. "yeah the blinders are off, anyway I just got a ticket for you online and it leaves in thirty minutes can you make it to port angeles in that amount of time?" he laughed "of course bells I can get there in fifteen remember wolf thing." "yeah yeah now listen you should be here by tomorrow morning he will be back tomorrow night so we should be gone before he gets back unless that pain in the ass Alice calls him and tells him my future disappeared and then he'll start some shit." He again was silent, thinking I guessed about a plan. "we'll figure it out when I get there we should be fine, I'll call you when I'm on the way to the island, please be careful Bella I don't know what he'll do if he finds out you're leaving him." I nodded then realized he couldn't see me. "I will you be careful too Jake you're the only one that can get me away from him." We said goodbye again and I hung up the phone. I found some paper and decided to write Edward a letter back.

_Edward,_

_I have thought about us, and unfortunately I haven't changed my mind. You're still a controlling asshole and I cannot deal with you any longer. You are never changing as you have told me multiple times. I don't want to be a vampire any longer, I don't want to leave my father, mother, and Jake they truly love me and let me be my own person unlike you. Listen you need to find another vampire that likes her man to be controlling. Maybe one that was turned in your time, that's not me I was raised to speak my mind and not take crap off anybody. I don't want to be bought I was raised to work for the things I want and you just can't grasp that. I don't need a Mercedes I loved my old truck. If I was your soul mate and you really loved me as much as you say you do, then you would treat me with more respect and value my opinions, but you don't give two shits about my opinions. You are an asshole to a tee. So go fuck yourself and have a nice life. You can't hang the fact that you will go commit suicide if I leave you over my head. If you run off to Italy again, please know that I will not be there to save you this time. That just proves how selfish you are to not even think of how your family would feel if you off'd yourself. Please don't call me I don't want to talk to you ever again. I want a divorce I'll send you the papers. I don't want your car, or any of your money I don't need you I never really did I was just too blind to see it before. I truly think you and Tanya would be good together do yourself a favor and stay around for your family they love you and want what's best for you. _

_Bella_

I took off my wedding rings and placed them on the letter and put it on the bar. I pricked my finger and put a drop of blood next to my name so he would find it quickly, then I went to the bedroom to pack. I watched television and sent my mother an email that simply said I was coming to stay with her for a while and I would explain when I got there. I used Edward's card to buy two plane tickets to Florida then I placed that on the letter as well. I walked into the bedroom and went to a spot where I thought there would be some cash. The Cullen's had money stashed in every home they owned I opened the drawer and there was a whole bottom drawer full of cash. I wasn't going to take all of it but I needed some cash to get me settled so I grabbed about twenty thousand, they wouldn't even miss it when you've been around for three hundred years, well the amount of money they had was substantial. Around three that afternoon I heard a boat coming I peaked out the window making sure I didn't see anyone sparkling, but there he was a tall dark Jake driving the boat. I ran outside and onto the dock. I could see the whites of his teeth as he gave me a huge grin. "hey bells you're looking good." I smiled he wasn't as eloquent as Edward but somehow I preferred this more than quotes from turn of the century poets. "thanks Jake my bags are just inside the door are you ready?" he nodded and ran up to the house to grab my things.

Once they were loaded we took off towards the main land, I didn't even look back I was relieved I felt like huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Jake grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his side. "I'm really glad you decided not to change Bella, I was so frustrated that you wouldn't listen to me I could see how he was and what he was doing to you." I placed my finger to his lips, I gently leaned over and pressed my lips to his, we kissed briefly. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am for hurting you over and over Jake, I am sorry it took me marrying the bastard to figure out that he was the wrong choice. I could only think of you the whole time I was here. I want you Jake, and I understand if it's too late I mean after all I put you through of course it's." I was cut off his lips were on mine and we were locked in a passionate kiss, our tongues moved together and his breath warm and sweet met mine and molded together. It was perfect and just what I was looking for, Jake was my sun and I had left it for the ice cold frigid touch of Edward. After we broke apart I looked up at him and he had the most breath taking smile on his face and true happiness was gleaming in his eyes. "Bella you don't know how long I have waited for you to say that, it's not to late I know I should be mad at you but I love you too much. I will always be there for you no matter what." He was to understanding, I didn't deserve his love, but I would spend the rest of my human life showing him the love I had for him. "I love you too Jake you don't know how much I do." He took my hand and we drove off towards the sun to start our lives together, though it's not forever, it was long enough as long as we were together for it.

I never heard from the Cullen's again, Edward signed the divorce papers and everything was handled through our attorneys. I didn't ask for anything, I just wanted it to be over. Jake stopped phasing and we moved to Florida for the sunny weather and the warm beaches so we could feel the sun on our skin, plus I wanted to be closer to my mom. The Volturi never bothered me I wasn't sure why but I wasn't asking. I was thankful we never encountered any more vampires. Me and Jake went to the University of Florida. He became a sheriff's deputy for Jacksonville, and I was an English teacher at a Duval county high school. We got married after five blissful years together, we ended up having four children three boys and a girl and life was perfect.

After sixty eight wonderful years of marriage my health started declining. I wasn't feeling well and the doctors discovered I had terminal bone cancer, it was painful and Jacob though he was with me every step of the way was devastated and it was slowly killing him as well. On my deathbed, I said my goodbyes to my children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren, and lastly my Jake I was forever grateful that I had him in my life. He was older but since he still had his werewolf genes he didn't get sick very often, and when he did he healed which gave him an extended life. We had all moved back up to Washington so our children would know their Quill Ute heritage. None of our children had phased nor our grandchildren. There were no vampires around for the change to occur.

I was almost gone when my hospital door slowly opened and in walked the last person I thought I would never see again. Edward walked in with flowers in hand, a grim smile on his face. "hi Bella, can we talk for a few seconds?" I nodded. Jake growled and even though he was a wrinkled old man he still was preparing to fight. I touched his arm and told him It was alright. He kissed my head and walked out the door glaring at Edward the entire time. He hadn't aged a day he still looked like the seventeen year old boy I walked out on so long ago. "Bella." He timidly smiled. "hey douche bag." I wheezed out but grinned through the oxygen mask. He shook his head but despite himself, he chuckled. "what are you doing here?" I was having a hard time breathing "I came to say goodbye, Alice told me, I wanted to tell you that I still and will always love you Bella, I understand why you left I didn't treat you fairly you were my wife not someone I could boss around and make decisions for." He looked as if he could he would be crying. I gently took his hand which was still ice cold "you were my first love Edward and I never forgot you. We were too different and too young. I don't resent you It's how you were when you were changed." He was thoughtful "I died before Bella so I know what you're going through and I wish I could take it from you. Did you have a good life?" I smiled remembering all the happy times. "I truly did. Did you find love Edward?" he smiled "I did her name is Hanna." I smiled and nodded "good, you deserve happiness Edward." I couldn't talk anymore I was wheezing I could feel death's grip on my shoulder.

Edward seemed to know my end was coming so he leaned down and kissed my wrinkled forehead. "good bye Bella I shall never forget you or the love that we once shared." He turned and walked out the door. Jacob walked back in and laid down beside me. "I love you so much Bella I don't know what I will do without you. You were the best wife a man could ask for, and the greatest mom in the world. I will be with you soon love have a safe journey."

And I did.

The End.


End file.
